Sunburst Shimmer
Sunburst Shimmer '(サンバーストシマー ''Sanbāsuto Shimā) is Cure Sunburst's first finisher that can only be used with her Sunburst Key inserted into her Sunny Sky Stick. A more powerful version, called 'Sunburst Shimmer Jewel '(サンバーストシマージュエル Sanbāsuto Shimā Jueru), exists, and is first used in Episode 5, which Cure Sunburst performs in her Sunburst Forever form. Description Cure Sunburst inserts her Sunburst Key into her Sunny Sky Stick, and draws a miniature sun. She then swings the Sunny Sky Stick, and the gesture makes the actual Sun glow brighter. The Sun then glows upon the Sunny Sky Stick, and the Sunburst Key glows with more power, and the Key blasts a beam of light towards the miniature sun, and the beam of light then shoots the miniature sun towards the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Sunburst says, "Your courage has been purified." When she is performing Sunburst Shimmer Jewel, she is in her Sunburst Forever form, and she says "jewel" after "shimmer". Incantation Japanese 'Cure Sunburst: 'サンバースト！ 'Cure Sunburst: '鮮やかな黄金の太陽の光でいっぱい！サンバーストフォーエバー！ 'Cure Sunburst: '私のためにシャイン、太陽よ！ 'Cure Sunburst: 'プリキュアサンバーストシマー！ （ジュエル） 'Cure Sunburst: 'あなたの勇気は、精製されています。 Romaji '''Cure Sunburst: ''Sanbāsuto!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Azayakana kogane no taiyō no hikari de ippai! Sanbāsuto Fōebā!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Watashi no tame ni shain, taiyō yo!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Purikyua Sanbāsuto Shimā! (Jueru)'' Cure Sunburst: ''Anata no yūki wa, seisei sa rete imasu.'' Transliteration Cure Sunburst: 'Sunburst! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! Sunburst Forever! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine for me, O Sun! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunburst Shimmer! (Jewel) '''Cure Sunburst: '''Your courage has been purified. English Dub '''Cure Sunburst: '''Power of the Sun! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The shining sun, rising over the Earth! I am Forever Cure Sunburst! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine as bright as you can, O Sun! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunburst Shimmer! (Jewel) '''Cure Sunburst: '''When old hatred is purified, a new love arrives. Sunshine Shimmer '''Sunshine Shimmer '(サンシャインシマー Sanshain Shimā) is an attack used by Cure Sunburst, which can only be used if she is her Sunshine Forever form, has her Sunshine Key and the Sunny Sky Stick. It is first used in Episode 14. Description Cure Sunburst inserts her Sunshine Key into her Jewel Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Sunshine Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Sunny Sky Stick. She then draws a line of fire and shoots it at the enemy, which slows the enemy's movement. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Sunburst: 'サンシャイン！ 'Cure Sunburst: '空に輝く鮮やかな黄金の太陽！サンシャインフォーエバー！ 'Cure Sunburst: '私のためにシャイン、火災よ！ 'Cure Sunburst: 'プリキュアサンシャインシマー！ Romaji '''Cure Sunburst: ''Sanshain!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Sora ni kagayaku azayakana kogane no taiyō! Sanshain Fōebā!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Watashi no tame ni shain, kasai yo!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Purikyua Sanshain Shimā!'' Transliteration Cure Sunburst: 'Sunshine! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The brilliant golden sun shining in the sky! Sunshine Forever! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine for me, O Fire! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunshine Shimmer! English Dub '''Cure Sunburst: '''Power of Fire! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The brilliant sun that shines in the sky! I am Forever Cure Sunshine! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine as bright as you can, O Fire! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunshine Shimmer! Sunset Shimmer '''Sunset Shimmer '(サンセットシマー Sansetto Shimā) is an attack used by Cure Sunburst which can only be used if she is in her Sunset Forever form, has her Sunset Key and the Sunny Sky Stick. It is first used in Episode 32. Description Cure Sunburst inserts her Sunset Key into her Jewel Commune, which triggers her transformation into her Sunset Forever form, and then puts the Key into her Sunny Sky Stick. She then draws a line of light and sends it towards the enemy, binding it in chains. Incantation Japanese 'Cure Sunburst: 'サンセット！ 'Cure Sunburst: '鮮やかな黄金の太陽が世界を点灯します！サンセットフォーエバー！ 'Cure Sunburst: '私のためにシャイン、ひかりよ！ 'Cure Sunburst: 'プリキュアサンセットシマー！ Romaji '''Cure Sunburst: ''Sansetto!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Azayakana kogane no taiyō ga sekai o tentō shimasu! Sansetto Fōebā!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Watashi no tame ni shain, hikari yo!'' Cure Sunburst: ''Purikyua Sansetto Shimā!'' Transliteration '''Cure Sunburst: '''Sunset! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The brilliant golden sun lighting up the world! Sunset Forever! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine for me, O Light! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunset Shimmer! English Dub '''Cure Sunburst: '''Power of Light! '''Cure Sunburst: '''The brilliant sun that lights up the world! I am Forever Cure Sunset! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Shine as bright as you can, O Light! '''Cure Sunburst: '''Pretty Cure Sunset Shimmer! Trivia * One of Cure Sunburst's attacks, Sunset Shimmer, shares the same name with a former antagonist in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, also named Sunset Shimmer. Gallery Video Category:Stubs Category:Attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel attacks Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel